Donkey got waffles? Wafflenanny?
by Munk24
Summary: Donkey lost waffles, donkey wants more, donkey makes waffles, donkey pays the price. Everyone does.
1. The end of Donkey

Based on a true story

Donkey was awesome, he knew where all the greatest waffle houses were. He knew how to sneak into them and take a few for himself and get away from it. The problems started when as he went to do his usual thing and found out that the Waffle House shut down. Who was to blame? Not donkey of course...right? He only took a few for himself I mean who could blame him. How did he know the place would end up in ruins. He found the owner and asked him questions. "Who was to blame?" he neighed. "It's just not a profitable business" he said. "Not enough cash coming in so I had to close shop." Donkey was devastated. How was he gonna eat now? He didn't have a job to get money and buy food that way. He couldn't go to shrek since the bills to keep the swamp have skyrocketed since brexit happened. What was donkey to do?

The answer came to him, he should try to make his own waffles. It wouldn't fix the old Waffle House but maybe if he sent some to the manager then he would be reminded of why waffles are so important. He pulled out an old cook book which had recipes for all sorts of baked goods. Waffles in big bold letters appeared and donkey couldn't wait to get started. The first ingredient that was needed was a teaspoon of flour. Donkey using his mouth had to carefully measure and drop it into a bowl. The second thing he needed was to take some eggs and separate the yolk and the white which while it took a while was done. Soon after all the ingredients were put in he wisked away and put the batter in his oiled waffle iron. A while later it was ready.

Donkey could hardly wait. He plopped his perfections onto a plate and let them cool off. All he needed now was the mable syrup. He checked all the drawers and cupboards but no syrup was found. He couldn't believe what was happening. He now had only one option. He took the gun from shreks bed and did what he should've done a long while ago... He was found as a corpse at 10AM the next day. The police officials later confirmed it as a suicide. There only clue as to why was his message painted in a canvas of blood which wrote "waffles". If shrek had stocked up on his mable syrup, donkey would still be happy and alive. At least shrek had a nicely done pile of waffles in his kitchen...R.I.P? Donkey?


	2. The end of Fiona

Donkey was suicidal, that was for sure. He escaped from life, but could he escape the WAFFLENANNY? A being who was tasked to make nothing but waffles for all time. Nobody else knew of this extra-terrestrial monster but soon they were going to find out and pay for their incompetence. Rumours were starting to come out that the Wafflenanny was to return, but to most it was just a folk tale, an urban myth. The only being who knew of the true terror of the Wafflenanny was Donkey, but even he wasn't prepared to meet up with the creature face to face.

It was the middle of the night. Shrek heated up a plate of haggis in his microwave and was taking handful scoops into his hideous ogre mouth. As he was finishing up, he heard some crackles and footsteps from outside. He checked outside his window to see nothing but his peaceful swamp. Shrek turned away from the window but heard a mysterious voice from behind him, it sounded like someone was whispering right into his ear. "What? Not in the mood for waffles?" Shrek jump and let out a yell dashing his eyes across the room looking for where the sound came from. "Who are you? And where?" Shrek continued to look around getting sterner and more serious to the point where he went from shaking to stomping his feet. "Show yourself" Shrek moved closer to the main door when he head Fiona yell from the bedroom. Shrek rushed straight into the bedroom where he found a knife stuck in Fiona's head. She laid still, stuck in shock with her eyes staring up at the knife. Shrek puked up his haggis and went to the crib where his babies were to check if they were safe. However, they weren't there, gone without a trace. The last thing Shrek noticed was a massive circle cut through the wall. Shrek, unable to comprehend what has just happened passes out on top of his own puke.

The creature had only one desire, to make waffle lovers pay with their life's. To use knifes that cut his waffle brothers and that drowned them in butter and jam. It was only a matter of time before everyone who enjoyed waffles payed, but not every victim was going to stand for it…


End file.
